


darling so we go

by dismalcords



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalcords/pseuds/dismalcords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh take a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling so we go

**Author's Note:**

> this morning i realized all i really, really want is to be happy. by that i mean tyler and josh taking a bath together being fucking adorable. CLEARLY.

This was always Tyler and Josh’s favorite thing to do after such a long day.

From all the radio interviews, playing Jimmy Kimmel live to meet and greets to promote the new record, they deserved to relax. The moment they stepped out of Hot Topic back into the chaos that Hollywood had to offer the only thing Tyler had in mind was a steaming hot bath. 

By the time they arrived back to Josh’s house in L.A. they both felt so drained and out of it, Tyler already undressing himself as Josh fished out his keys. Tyler was done unbuttoning his white shirt and mumbled something as Josh took his sweet ass time and started growing more and more impatient. By the time he was able to access the lock Tyler was working on getting his belt off, pushed Josh out the way quickly swinging the door open.

Josh was able to capture the moment Tyler dropped onto the carpet of the living room as he struggled to get his skinny jeans off. “Dude, stop, you know how I get after a long day,” it only made Josh’s eyes crinkle more and produce more laughter, and Tyler really hated his boyfriend.

While his boyfriend was practically having mental breakdown over denim, Josh headed to his bathroom to get the water running. He always had to make sure it was an acceptable temperature; not to hot or cold, or else Tyler would whine and refuse to step in and repeat the whole process again. Josh is about, 60% sure Tyler Joseph is the cause of the California drought. He ran a hand under the water trying to reassure himself that they would both be comfortable.

As the tub continued to fill, Josh grabbed the bubble bath from the counter and began to pour it in causing the suds to overtake the tub, almost overflowing. Tyler was by his side as he started to undress, and he waited casually. Tyler playfully gave Josh’s ass a quick smack after he discarded his underwear onto the bathroom floor before kissing him on the cheek. 

Josh carefully stepped into the bathtub, finding a comfortable position as he looked over to the bubbles that now coated him up to his chest. He always thought it was so sick how the lights above the bathroom made the bubbles shimmer and turned into small rainbows in his own hands.

Tyler made his way in next fitting himself in with Josh, sitting almost nearly in his lap. Josh went to grab both of Tyler’s hands in his and started to pepper the other boy’s neck with small wet kisses. Tyler giggled as he continued this action and the vibrations against Josh made him feel like home. Tyler is his home. It was times like these that reminded how lucky he was.

Tyler maneuvered his way out of Josh’s grip to now face him, grabbing handfuls of the suds and blowing them into his face. Tyler squealed with laughter as Josh got his revenge on him by returning the favor, both of them laughing at the silly battle that had just been declared.

“You’re such a douche,” Josh barely got out, trying to not get any of the soap into his mouth as he removed the majority of it from his face. 

Tyler began to pout, crossed his arms and retorted, “Yeah, but you still love me.” Josh couldn’t resist how insanely amazing Tyler looked right in that moment and kissed the pout right off his face. When Tyler still didn’t budge out of the same position Josh pinched his cheek in a playful manner.

“Baby, you’re so adorable when you’re mad.”

Tyler furrowed his brows at his boyfriend and pouted even more just so Josh would kiss him again.

In between kisses Tyler mumbled to Josh to he needs to shut up more often which lead into the classic ‘make me’ remark, and ended in a heated make out session.

The second Tyler pulled away he tucked his head into the crook of Josh’s neck wrapping both his arms around his neck, Josh following by fitting his hands on Tyler’s hips, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he ran his hands up and down his back trying to comfort him, letting the water around them sooth their worn out bodies.

“I love you,” Josh expressed while staring up at nothing with a huge smile still caressing his boy, his everything.

“I love you too J,” Tyler replied, and Josh could feel his smile forming on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im back under a new name posting again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i hope you somehow enjoyed this


End file.
